Prelude of the After Story: His once upon a time
by shiroimanju
Summary: Second chapter is up Shinku's point of view as well as to introduce her new character...the so cliche of the story...Shinku OC xJun- ...read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter One:**

**HIS ONCE UPON A TIME**

It has been over a year now since the day Shinku and the other Rozen dolls left his life completely. Sure, Jun was prepared that sooner or later Shinku will leave someday and so he made a resolve that if that day comes he will accept it whole heartedly and move on. But of course that is easier said than done, Jun has to admit to himself that Shinku was precious to him, after all she was the one who saved him from his miseries, the one who made him to be able to live again and although he never admitted it she was the one thing he loved the most.

Since he already made a tenacity to move on, Jun thought of transferring schools in a new town since he believes that this was a faster way to do it. How could he possibly remain in his old house, where every single corner of that place reminded him of her, it's going to be hard to let go if everywhere he looks memories of her will keep flashing back at him. Nori, his ever beloved sister, understands him completely and approves of his decision. Plus, the fact of even thinking to be depressed again was not even an option because what Shinku and the others had done for him will be all put to waste, Shinku would be ashamed of him.

So he's now a boarding student, on his own, _"Yes, this is the most effective way to start anew."_ He thought to himself after unpacking and settling at his new place. Having a glimpse on the clock which read 11:00 pm, he gets ready for bed.

"_Tomorrow's going to be a new beginning." _

And with that in mind Jun fell asleep.

It was Jun's first day at his new school, at his new life. Standing outside of his new classroom while waiting for his teacher to invite him inside and introduce him to the class and with an abrupt call he stepped inside. Trying his best not to look too nervous, since facing so many people isn't one of his strong points. Finally with his composure intact, he faced his classmates and introduced himself.

"_Hi, my name is Jun Sakurada, pleased to meet you everyone."_

He tried to scan everyone's reaction, Jun heard a bit of murmurs, but He guessed it was only natural since he transferred schools at an untimely season. It was a sudden reaction, as he felt someone leering on him and it made him uneasy. He tried to find who it was but then again everyone was looking at him, seeing as he was in front of them, again he scanned the room for the second time and there it was. A pair of brilliant blue eyes looking straight at him, for a moment he was captured in that mesmerizing gaze for it seemed very nostalgic, yes, for he knew another pair of those eyes. Jun was still affixed in those eyes, not ending his connection with it. Even though his teacher was instructing him to where his seat was, he was only half listening but still his body continued to move to where he was appointed to.

As if everything was in slow motion, his every step was measured to be sure to be able to have a fine look of whatever was captivating him and then gradually Jun's eyes searched whose pair of eyes those belonged to. Strangely or rather how inevitably those pair of brilliant blue eyes belonged to a girl, sitting on the front row near the window, which the sun gently shines down on her long golden hair with a hint of soft waves at the end which are tied in two pigtails, with black ribbons. Cheeks which seemed to be so smooth not even inviting an indication of flaw, with just an ideal touch of redness, and with thin lips which looks as if it was drawn in excellence by an artist who sought nothing but perfection.

Jun now still bathing on the beauty in front of him, it had seemed aeons has passed till his mentality finally grasp him.

"_Are the Gods of this world playing a trick on me, does fate itself found me amusing this much. That how come this girl in every possible aspect I can think of closely resembles her so much. No, more like she is completely her, like she was dragged out from my memory and brought back to life."_

He could not believe what he was seeing, the very reason why he is where he is right now, was staring right back at him. Every fibre in his being is shouting that this is impossible and yet deep down in his heart he hoped that these are all true. That this wasn't an illusion created by his own mind because he was still desperately trying to move on and that his longing to be with her is finally catching up on him.

Still lost in his thoughts he arrives at his seat which he felt, lasted for an eternity to get to. Their gaze at long last broken but still he kept those eyes lingering in his memories. Hoping in his heart that this was no dream, that a complete and absolute resemblance of her was in this room and somehow he felt inside him, his soul was telling him that it is her, body and soul.

Jun took another glimpse of the girl, she was now staring outside of her own window, and it almost looked as if she was also thinking about what had happened earlier. He decided that when they both got a chance to speak with each other he will tell her about what he had felt when he first saw her. The story about a girl whom he had met not long ago and eventually changed his whole life. Even though how unpleasant or awkward it might feel, no matter how strange it might get, he will tell her that once upon a time they had already met each other.

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC FORGIVE ME FOR THE SO CLICHE STORY...I WOULD APPRECIATE THE REVIEW AND COMMENTS...UNTIL NXT TYM..**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Her Happily Ever After**

_She was running from the top of the rooftops of countless dilapidated European design houses, which stretched as far as the eye could see. Darkness engulfed the entire surroundings, reflecting a world full of hatred, sorrow and emptiness._

_She was panting, out of breath from the constant running which had lasted for hours. She wasn't running for her life but the continuous battle with an unknown enemy eventually made her feel tired and needed to catch her breath. Likely the odds are against her, but she wasn't going to give up that easily, being pursued, and her attempt to hide was limited._

_Thousands of black feathers darted towards her at an incredible speed, not even having the time to think she had evaded the attack. And with an attempt to kill, she too summoned a great wave of red rose petals which soon drowned the poor black angel...ending it with a blinding flash of light._

Slightly the rays of sunshine which somehow managed to make their way in through the gap between the thick curtains, shined down to the sleeping girl. The warmth which gently touched her skin made her open her eyes. Thick lashes that batted slowly to focus her sight and finally the sleeping beauty was awake.

"_Another dream...but seemed like a far off memory..." _ she thought to herself.

Rin as far as she could remember had been having these bizarre dreams which she has no recollection of ever happening to her. These dreams are sometimes wonderful, puzzling and even scary which sometimes made her wake up in the middle of night sweating and out of breath. She would have these thoughts of having several sisters all with unique personalities, or sometimes she was having a battle with one of them particularly with the black angel as she called it, but the one thing that she looked forward the most in these recurring dreams was that of a boy. In her dreams this boy felt really important to her, she felt happiness and contentment when she was with him but she couldn't make out this young boy's face only which of those which are clearly visible such as having a black hair and with glasses but alas whenever she was about to have a clear view of the young boy's face she would soon wake up leaving her in a daze of bliss and disappointment.

Shrugging it off, she stepped out of her bed and stretched out her arms, making her way to the bathroom to wash off her face and get ready for school.

Having another look of herself in front of the mirror, she carefully examined herself making sure that everything looks perfect. Starting from her long golden locks tied in two pigtails with black ribbons, her eyes with the colour similar to the sky, cheeks with a natural hint of redness and finally lips which curved flawlessly. Rin wondered for a moment, she wasn't the type to make a fuss in front of the mirror unless necessary but for an unknown reason today she just have to look perfect, beautiful but for whom, she has been restless since this morning, she had felt it before about her other dreams but somewhat today it seemed stronger.

Knowing that everything is in place, she grabbed her school bag and left her room, walking down the grand marble staircase she exited the mansion. Outside, she was awaited by her regular chauffeur, stepping inside the car, the onyx coloured limousine drove off for school.

Rin's house was a bit far from her school it was a 45 minute ride, so to be able to make it on time she usually needs to wake up a few hours earlier. She's not a morning person, so she usually takes a nap inside the car, her driver noticing that she was rather sleepy, offered the courtesy of waking her up when they are near her school. Rin gladly accepted the offer and took her nap.

She was dreaming again...

_...when I become Alice...I want you to make me an elegant robe..._

_...I can't do something as difficult as that..._

She was having a regular conversation with the boy.

_...you don't have to stare that much I'm just sewing back a loosed button on your dress...it's not that fascinating..._

_...but it is...your fingers...are magical...for someone like me they indeed wonderful..._

(Ojo...ojousama...)

"_Ojousama were almost near at your school..."_ The driver kindly reminded her

She was awakened by her driver; she didn't know whether to be pleased or rather be annoyed at the gesture due to the fact that her dream was her favourite dream, though it made her wondered that her dreams with this boy just showed up about a year ago compared to her other recurring dreams, as for what reason she didn't know, what's even weirder is that she was starting to grow feelings for him. Strange she was beginning to fall in love with the man in her dreams.

"_How ironic...I don't even know the guy...much less if he even actually exists..." _She thought to herself.

She shook her head to lose the idea.

Rin lifted her head up when she heard the car door opening from her side, stepping outside the car she made her way up to her classroom. It wasn't long when the homeroom teacher arrives, she was still thinking about her dreams this morning.

"_Rinaldy Rosen Clyne...Rinaldy Rosen Clyne.."._ Her teacher asked for the second time which made her snapped out of her trance.

"_Here"_ She answered dryly.

"_Geez!...what the hell is wrong with me today...I feel so out of it..."_

She just suddenly blurted it out in the back of her mind, she wasn't the type to get out of focused so easily, she was the epitome of calmness and elegance, she has mastered the art of self-control, she was taught to be this way and yet a simple illusion is actually able to disrupt her serene mentality. She tried to regain her focus on her teacher.

Her teacher finally finished his roll call and made an announcement.

"_Everyone I'd like to tell you that you're going to have a new classmate from today, I'd like all of you to get along with him...you can come in now Sakurada-kun."_

A boy with rather spiky black hair and black thick frame glasses stepped inside the room. The boy spoke in front to introduce himself.

"_Hi, my name is Jun Sakurada, pleased to meet you everyone."_

Rin as if by automatic gaped at the boy in front; she felt her heart skipped a beat, cheeks which somehow blushed a little and eyes widened as a familiar sight stand before her. She felt her soul drawn to him, whatever could this feeling be she didn't know how to explain it. Finally regaining her concentration back, she continued to look at the boy and this time both met each other's gaze. She was startled at first but kept her composure, the boy started to move for his desk at the back, each held they're contact, Rin thought the world might have been put into slow motion for the young man was moving in measured steps. The boy still looking at her blue orbs while hers at his.

Rin was having random thoughts inside her head, hoping that an answer would somehow come up, but to her dismay she couldn't think straight, all of her attention are fixed to the figure in font.

"_Where have I seen him before?...he seems so familiar...no impossible I couldn't have met him before...he just transferred today..."_

And then it hit her.

"_It was him...no it couldn't be...there are a thousand guys all over this planet which has the same features...it couldn't be him."_

She desperately tried to convince herself, but how could she explain what she felt the moment he stepped inside the room, she felt every inch in her body that her soul somehow made a connection with his. It wasn't love at first sight, no; it was like inevitable for the both of them to not feel the resonance of their cores. Their gaze now broken, Rin followed the boy's movement till he got to his seat and quickly looked away to hide her flustered cheeks.

She stared down at her desk but shifted her sight to the window next to her. This was the first time she had felt like this; she tried to think deeply, there was a longing for this boy inside her heart. She clearly knew to herself that she doesn't know anything about the boy, but she admitted to herself and believe it was the same person in her dreams, she doesn't know whether it was the right choice to put her trust and feelings to this young man and it also doesn't sound right to assume that this boy called Jun was the same person as the one in her dreams, but her instincts, her heart, and her soul tells her that it is him.

She was beginning to sound like a hopeless romantic, she said to herself. Rin shook her head and gave out a sigh in relief, she has made her decision. That someday when the two of them got a chance to talk with each other, she will tell him about her dreams, about the sisters she had in this dreams, about the black angel who was trying to hurt her, and of course about the boy who was very similar to him. She was hoping that the young man would understand and deep down in her heart she also hope that he would lay an end to the stories of her dreams and finally give her, her happily ever after.

"_My happily ever after..."_

She repeated the words while the image of the boy popped inside her head and with that unconsciously a smile formed in the girl's lips.

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY...IT WAS JUST A PRELUDE...IM STILL THINKING WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY...BUT DON'T WORRY I LIKE THIS PAIRING VERY MUCH SO I WILL INCLUDE AN EPILOGUE WITH IT...UNTIL NEXT TIME...OH AND PLS. I WOULD LIKE TO READ ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS, ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS...THANK YOU!**


End file.
